The Remaining Light
by Cosmic-Gateway
Summary: Pains in the past can haunt us as we move to the future. You must look for the light to save you from the darkness. Forgetting is hard when the past does not want to disappear. (This story is for mature audiences contains language, blood and gore, and sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all who read this. I have been playing warframe for a while now and i really wanted to write. I have always wanted to publish a story but i just never found the time. So here is the first chapter of the story that i am currently working on. I hope you enjoy. If you want to see more just post a comment or shoot me a message. Any feed back is greatly appreciated.

(I do not own warframe or any of the weapons, however i do own the characters but not their warframes.)

Chapter One

Through the fog in my mind I was able to dream. Dream was putting it in a more happy thought, it was more like having reoccurring nightmares that struck at all emotions until they were broken. I never found myself scared of dreams, but that all changed as the events played over and over within my mind. I can still see the fear in their eyes as I watched their very last breath escape their mouth. Never have I felt so useless, so…Guilty. They died as I watched while I lived, I never wanted this horrific vision to reappear but minds are difficult to combat as the imagination is constantly yearning to bring the images back.

I felt a slap behind my head bringing me out of my stupor. A man in Frost warframe gripped me by my shoulders and gently shook me, "Jason snap out of it." He demanded looking me in the eye through my warframe. I blinked beneath my helmet and found myself in the middle of a firefight. I had forgotten that we on a grineer ship and was standing out in the open. "Forgive me, I felt it all coming back it's still there and it's been eating at me." I stated as an excuse. He shook his head, "For a leader you seem to be a little distracted." He said with a small laugh. He turned serious again within a second, "Now get in gear we still have a job to do." He patted my back and sprinted away. I took a breath and willed myself to move. He was right I needed to stop reminiscing about the past and move forward. I began to sprint through the door that we were led to go through as the minimap within my visor showed the way out. I wasn't even at the door when I heard the guns, screaming (mainly death screams from the grineer), and the sound of energy being blasted through the air. The door in front of me slid open with a hiss, I watched as my team tore through the numbers of grineer forces. I saw the frost warframe freeze a trio of grineer solid then shatter them with a Galantine, I watched a banshee unleash a scream within a group that started convulsing on the ground as their eardrums ruptured. I cringed a little thankful that a warframe provided protection from the shriek. I began looking for my last member but found nothing. I felt a quick surge of fear but it quickly faded when a grineer trooper ran at me brandishing a cleaver. I drew my ninkana and with an expert slice divided his body into two pieces. I ran forward joining the Frost warframe while sheathing my ninkana and pulling out my Paris prime. I quickly nocked an arrow and then let it fly. I watched as the arrow punched through the skull of grineer and then into the face of another. "Nice shot Jason." I heard a feminine voice sound through my helmet. "I need some help over here!" It sounded off again. "I'm heading over Kat." I answered back running to my left. I saw here pinned behind a pillar as the grineer slowly advanced. "Duck!" I yelled as I launched myself into the air. I focused then felt my warframe tap into its energy and shuriken materialized out of the air slicing through four grineer. I hit the ground not breaking stride and focused my power again drawing the blades on my wrists and vanished. I appeared behind a grineer thrusting the blade into his skull, hearing the skull crunch and the squish of flesh and brain as the blade cleaved its way through the grineer. I vanished again and again until the floor was littered with blood and gore along with grineer bodies. "Thanks, I didn't expect so many to come out." "No worries I got your back." I replied. "Where's Alice I haven't seen her yet and I'm starting to worry." I felt the fear from earlier come back. "I don't know I haven't seen her either and if she doesn't show soon I'm going to look for her, she's too young and new to die already." I saw Kat wince. I put a hand on her shoulder, "As long as I'm standing I will allow no harm to befall my kin." She looked at me and replied, "I know that's one of the reasons the Lotus chose you to lead our clan." I heard another voice sound through my warframe, "Guys glad that we survived the firefight but there are still more grineer on the ship, so if you're ready, let's head to extraction and what for Alice." I didn't want to but that was our best bet. "Alright Jax, we'll meet you there." I spoke through my communicator.

It was a short run and an easy one which made me feel uneasy. There was barely any resilience from the grineer and the place was quiet. We reached the extraction point which was nice but we were still missing Alice. I cut the silence off as I spoke, "Where is she, I'm getting nervous." "She's going to be fine Jason." Jax said through his Frost warframe. A few more minutes passed and I spoke again, "That's it I'm going to look for her, wait here." I saw Kat and Jax nod. I took off in a mad dash to find Alice silently praying to the lotus that she was okay.

I back tracked to where the fire fight took place and there was no sign of her. I felt my fear growing every second. I had to find her she was too new to the world again for her to die. That's when I heard the gun shots. I did a 180 and glared at the door from where the shots were coming from. I didn't even think about the danger of just barging in head first through door to see if she was there. What I saw made my fear escalate to terror. There was the Alice the data mass clutched to her chest. She was breathing hard as I could easily see her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was in the middle of a circle that looked like about a dozen grineer soldiers. They were speaking in their weird language as I slipped into the room unseen and unheard. I whispered through my warframe trying to contact Alice, "Don't make a move to give away my position or that I'm talking to you." I saw her jump a little. She started to raise her head from where it has hanging looking at the ground. "No!" I hissed through the mic and she stopped. I am going to create a smoke screen and you are going to run do you understand?" I asked. "Y-yes." I heard her whisper quietly enough so that the soldiers couldn't hear her. I quickly sprinted at the group and jumped into the air throwing a smoke screen down on top of the heads of the grineer. I landed next to Alice grabbed her arm and got her on her feet. "Run." I commanded and we took off while the grineer were blinded.

We were nearing extraction when I heard the sound I dreaded. Alarms and then I heard the lotus through my helmet and she appeared on my visor, "Tenno you are on the sensors and locked in; protect yourself until you teammates can unlock the doors." I was ahead of Alice when she came running in out of breath. She wasn't used to the exertion we put on our bodies. I saw few grineer stuck in here with us. I watched them point their rifles at us and I screamed at them, "You dumbasses, you think I'm stuck in here with you, well turns out you stuck in here with me!" I saw Alice look at me. Without turning my head I spoke, "Get behind cover." She nodded and I drew my ninkana. I heard the clicking as the safety of their guns were clicked off. I pointed the tip of blade at the General that was in the room then brought my other hand across my neck giving the clear sign that they were dead. That's when all hell broke loose. I threw up a smoke screen and disappeared. The firing stopped as I was hidden from sight. I ran at the wall and scaled it with ease. My first target was a lancer. He felt my blade penetrate his skull. The other grineer fell for my ruse and they began to fire on the spot killing their soldiers in the process. I ran up to the grineer general and the smoke screen faded as I looked directly at his face and I couldn't help myself from saying, "Surprise Motherfucker!" And in one quick motion his head was rolling on the floor. I leapt off the balcony hitting the ground and rolling I heard the release on the doors activate and I grabbed Alice and we took off again. We were through the door and running through the hallway were home free and that thought instantly turned on me. I heard the shot and Alice hit the ground the data mass sliding against the wall of the hallway. That's when I saw the grineer sniper. Her barrel still had smoke curling off it as she approached. I ran at her rage sweeping over me but I felt myself fly backwards and skid over the ground. A grineer wielding a shield had teleported in front of me and knocked me off my feet. I saw the sniper level her rifle at me but I rolled just as she pulled the trigger. I was up my Paris prime nocked and ready. I yelled at her and let the bow do what it was made to do. I watched the arrow cut through the air and lodge itself in the sniper's eye. She hit the ground with a thud. The grineer holding the shield dropped and ran. He didn't make it far before the same fate greeted him as the arrow dug itself in his skull. I was panting with rage when I remembered Alice. I turned around and what I saw made me almost collapse. She was lying on the ground clutching her stomach as blood ran through fingers. I ran and slid to my knees and pressed the button that worked her facemask. It slid back and I saw her face full of fear and pain. "Alice hold on, you're going to be fine I promise." I frantically said. "I'm going to give you some painkiller." I held my hand over her body and watched as the green mist poured from my wrist and over her. I saw her face relax a little but not much. "I'm going to have to carry you to extraction." I stated, "I will be as gentle as possible." I placed my arms under her upper back and knees until I was holding her bridal style. I had to shift her over to one arm as I picked up the dropped data mass. Then I ran; I ran faster than I ever have before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I felt my heart beating faster than it ever had before. My fear was overloading my senses. I felt myself running out of breath not used to running while carrying someone. I felt the sight replay in my head. The gun shot, Alice hitting the ground, the sniper's smoking barrel. I shook my head wiping the images from my mind. I heard Alice speak something quietly but I couldn't make it out. I saw the extraction point at the far end of the hallway Jax was standing near his ship while Kat sat on the ground with her arms on her knees. I don't know why but seeing sitting there made me angry. Jax was the first to see me running through the open doorway. "Oh dear Lotus." I heard him say while jogging up to me. "How bad?" He asked. "Bad, very bad." I replied, "She took a close range sniper shot to her stomach the bullet cut right through her shields and armor." "Take her, she dropped her weapons back where she fell I couldn't carry it all, I'm going back to grab them." "Jason, it doesn't matter we get her some new weapons and…" "Jax!" I screamed, "I'm going back and grabbing her weapons and you are going to take back to the dojo!" "Jason I can't just leave you here with all the grineer around here." "That is an order Jax, you will follow you leader's orders or be punished do I make myself clear." I saw him flinch a little. I always had a way of doing that my anger and leader instinct took over. He nodded and I handed him Alice and the data mass. I watched as he walked back to the space where our ships were. I saw Kat jump to her and fuss over Alice before I turned and ran back to the sight of the accident.

I only met two grineer who checking out the weapons that Alice dropped. I drew the blades that were hidden on my wrists and thrusted both arms outward piercing both grineer through there degenerating faces. I picked up her rifle first a Braton, a tenno rifle that was common among those just getting back into the fight. I also picked up her Lex and her Skana. The blade on her Skana had a chip in it but it would be an easy fix for Helix back at the dojo. Her Lex was fine from what I could tell just by looking at it. I placed her placed her Braton where it would hang on my back if I was wielding one and did the same for other weapons. I wanted nothing more than to leave so I quickly left for extraction.

Again no grineer forces to stop me and again the image erupted in mind. I could see the events unfolding. Then I did something foolish I stopped, the images switched to the deaths I witnessed and painful memories caused me to fall to my knees. For the first time in months I felt tears start flowing as I watched my friends slaughtered before my eyes. I grabbed my temples with both hands and screamed as loud as I could. Why was I plagued with this, why did the images not vanish from my mind, and why do I have to relive every horrible moment that ever happened to me. That when Ordis snapped me back to reality. "Operator the grineer have found the ship and evacuation is impossible." I slowly stood to my feet and the AI spoke again. "Shall I prepare archwing?" I felt many feelings rush over me as I imagined what must have been happening outside the grineer vessel. "Ordis prepare archwing." I ordered. "Yes, operator." I ran to extraction to see the gaping hole blasted at the ship and the infinite universe before me. I felt the feeling of being magnetized as my archwing was being prepared. I got down on all fours ready to launch myself out of the ship into the vacuum of space. "Archwing is prepared launching on your call." I heard Ordis state. I replied back with, "Launch archwing." I leaned back and pushed my forward out into space my warframe protecting me from the cold and supplying enough oxygen until my archwing attached to me.

There was always a feeling of wonder as you launched yourself out into space. The feeling of weightlessness and the inability to stop as you kept going further and further into nothing. It was also a beautiful sight to see as the sight in front of you spread out, all the stars that shown brightly off in the distance. There was also a feeling of fear as you were alone in the vastness of it all. I saw my ship flying above me and I could slightly see the opening of the hatch that held my archwing open out of the corner of my eye. I prepared for myself for the fight that was going to happen once it attached to me. I closed my eyes and took a breath bracing myself. Then I felt the kick around my body as the wings attached to my body. I saw my life support meter disappear as my archwing provided me with whatever I needed. I spun twice then I my forward movement was halted as I floated in place as I watched my ship fly away and vanish from sight as it cloaked. I looked back the grineer ship. It was completely destroyed. The pieces of metal floated away in every direction as the husk of the ship was in flames. I watched the ship slowly float farther away from where I was. I scanned for what caused the damage to the ship and it did not take long at all. I saw it massive hull, the silver and red grineer mother ship slowly flew into the wreckage. I looked at my arm as the giant Gatling gun was there. I saw a few grineer fighter pods flying at me. My instincts took over as saw them fire. I activated the thrusters on my archwing and flew up avoiding the hailstorm of bullets. I took aim and returned fire, I watched as three of the ten ships explode. I saw the remaining ships fly at me in a line. I thought to myself, "_Big mistake._" And felt the collapsible sword that we as tenno wielded when we used our archwings grew in my hands until it was at its full length of six feet. The sword was as light as a feather in space making it easy to swing and cut through small grineer fighter pods with ease. I flew at the seven grineer pods that were lined up flying at me and swung my sword at the first cleaving it in two then saw it explode. I spun and brought the blade down through the middle of the second the grineer inside meeting the same fate as the past one. I continued the dance of death as I cut through the rest spinning and slashing through them like a knife through butter. Finally the last one was within range and I drew my sword arm back and brought in down in a diagonal slash and watched as the blade cut through the metal until the ship floated away in two pieces before combusting. I stopped and looked at the mother ship and thought about what these horrible things did to Alice and felt rage build up in being. Then the feeling of rage increased as the events that happened so many years ago rush out of hiding. My vision went red and I yelled an old tenno battle cry as I flew to the mother ship at full speed. I watched as the giant ship began charging its redeye laser cannon that protrude out from the middle of the hull and fired. I don't how I did it but I felt myself spin around the giant beam of energy until I reached the ship. More grineer fighter pods spawned out of the side of the massive nightmare. I sheathed my sword and pulled out my Gatling gun and began unleashing a barrage of bullets into the pods. I watched as one by one they exploded. I had forgotten who I was as I became an angel of death. I saw more pods launch off the ship. I flew at them firing as they returned fire. I don't know if I took any hits as my body went numb with my rage building higher and higher. I tore their ships with untamed fury, flying as fast as I could to the mother ship's power core. I was going to exterminate every grineer within the area for what they have done. I swapped back to my sword and began slicing through any pod that made the mistake of coming at me. I lost track of time as the world around me became nothing more than death and despair as I obliterated their forces. Eventually it was quiet, the pods had stopped coming. I took the break to locate the crevice that led to the power core. It didn't take long before the giant opening that lead the core was in field of vision. I flew through the opening still on the lookout for any sign of trouble. I flew the long crevice for I don't know how long before I halted at the horror before me. There was the core but what was around it stopped me dead in my tracks. Now I knew why it went so quiet, the grineer smartened up and instead of sending their forces after me, they rallied them to protect the core. I estimated there being easily a hundred or more fighter pods. I spoke three words to myself before all hell broke loose and those words were, "Lotus help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stared out at the core waiting for death to come, but the pods never fired. They were waiting for me to make a move. I took the opportunity to weigh my options. If I even miscalculated by hair I would die no doubt. If I did manage to make the choice and live through this I was not going leave unscathed. I remembered that our archwings had abilities in battle just like our warframes. I got an idea that could help me live through this but I would have to act fast. I looked out the mass of pods floating all around the core like bees around a hive. I made my choice and drew from my archwings energy a shield made of energy. I watched the energy manifested itself into a flat barrier in front of me. I took aim and began to fire on the crowd. I watched as my bullets tore through the ships making them explode. I saw the shield disappear and the pods returned fire. I began weaving in and out of bullets that cascaded all around me. I spun around and activated another shield. Before it went up I felt a few bullets impact my warframe. I saw my shields spark up to protect me from the lead that flew at me. I felt a few shots not be stopped by shield and felt them tear through my armor and rip open my flesh. I cursed and checked to make sure that I wasn't hit anywhere fatal. I got lucky most only hit my shoulder and legs but one found its way into my ribs. I grit my teeth through the pain that erupted throughout my body and made them pay for hitting me. I don't know how many I took out but I must have taken out thirty this time. I watched the remaining forty or more pods keep firing even though I had a shield in place. A few made the mistake of trying becoming kamikazes and hitting the shield completely obliterating themselves. I felt a grin appear on my face from under my warframe. The grineer might have had numbers but most lacked in intelligence. I saw my shield disappear and again I forced to evade the projectiles that made their way towards me. I thought I was in the clear to activate a shield and paid dearly. I don't know how many bullets hit me but it was enough to deplete my warframe's shields and allow the bullets to do their damage. I felt some hit my legs, my arms, and then my stomach. I began to fear that I would bleed out before I could finish the mission and get back to the dojo. I activated another shield and watch my warframe's shield regenerate. It was hopeless even with the shield back up the damage was done. From behind the shield I watched my blood float through the air in small droplets. The pain, oh the pain that I felt coursing throughout my being was terrible. I felt myself thinking about my past again, and felt my rage resurface. I began to shake as the pain was numbed by my hatred for my enemies. I put away my Gatling gun and drew my sword. Through gritted teeth I spoke to them even though they couldn't hear me, "I'm going to send all you fucks to the void!" I flew through the disappearing shield and charged head on at the remaining few ready to deliver deaths to those that have caused me so much pain. I don't know if was I hit by any bullets but I watched as my sword cleaved through the pods with ease. I began to feel a guilty pleasure as I watched the pain and death I was delivering spread throughout the masses. Eventually the pods were no more and I alone stood in the wreckage of all the grineer pods. I turned my attention to the core and activated my archwings abilities again and shot twelve hellfire missiles at the core. I flew out of the opening and out into space and turned around just in time to watch the mother ship explode in a fury of fire and death. I heard Ordis speak through my warframe, "Operator are you ready for extraction?" I replied in a quiet voice, "Yes Ordis, pick me up the mission is complete."

It took Ordis only a minute or two to arrive to where I was. I saw the hatch on the underside of my stealth ship up and I flew through it. I set my feet on the metal flooring of my ship and folded my archwing against my back. I felt the robot arms descend on my body and unhook my arching from my body. Now that I was safe I looked at my injuries and what I saw scared me right to the core. I was losing a lot of blood as I saw the injuries I had taken. I heard Ordis speak to me again, "Operator you are injured go to the medical bot immediately." I didn't move I didn't want to. I only wanted the never ending torment to end. "Operator go to the medical bot you are fatally injured." I heard Ordis speak again. I still didn't budge even an inch. I felt myself go light headed and then finally darkness enclosed my mind and I fell face first to the ground.

I felt weightless like I was back out in vastness of space without my archwing. I couldn't see anything but I could faintly hear voices. I heard a male gruff male voice speak, "Will he be okay?" There was some shuffling of what I thought was multiple feet. A feminine voice spoke, "I don't know his injuries are pretty severe and he's lost a lot of blood." I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening but I couldn't. The male voice began to speak again but this time to me, "Jason you better pull through so I can knock some sense into you for that bullshit you pulled." I knew who that was, it was Jax. "Jax I know you are worried so if you would please leave so we can operate and try to save Jason." The feminine voice sounded off again. "I know but I…" "Now!" I felt a prick in my arm and all sound vanished and began to dream after a long while.

I was standing back at the training grounds to be able to utilize a warframe. The sun was shining bright throughout the blue sky. Birds were singing among the trees. I looked down at myself I was sixteen the age for initiates to begin training. In our culture once a child reached the age of sixteen were sent to training so that we could join our brothers in sisters who fought throughout the stars. I was the only one at the training grounds. I saw my instructor walking out of small building studying a holopad. I must have scared him because he jumped slightly. "Ah my new trainee, your early very early, training doesn't start for another hour." I spoke back to him, "I know I just don't want to be late I wanted to make sure that we didn't start early. I saw him smile. He had black hair that was styled in a comb over, had kind eyes but I could tell if you got him mad and looked him in the eye you might piss yourself, he had a goatee and his cheek bone were very prominent. "Can I ask your name young one?" He asked. I looked him dead in the eye like we were raised to do when speaking with someone, "My name's Jason and I want to be the best warframe there was." I watched him laugh and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I like your attitude, I wish I had more students like you." I smiled at the compliment. "Since your early do you mind helping me with something?" "Sure, what it is it?" "Can you take this and give it Mari at the armory and bring back the items on the list?" I nodded and he put a hand on my head and gently rubbed it. "I think you I are going to be good friends." I watched him retract his hand and begin examining the practice equipment spread out among the grounds. I turned to find to Mari at the armory.

It was a short walk but it felt like forever as I approached the small building down the path farther from the training grounds. I pushed open the door and there stood a woman with long red hair, bright blue eyes that could make even the bravest of warriors turn tail and run. She stood maybe an inch above me as I approached her. "Vex I told you the rifle isn't fixed yet I'll contact you when it's finished for the thousandth time." She turned around and saw me standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I spoke to hear holding out the holopad, "Master Keev wanted me to give this to you and pick the items on the list. She took the pad from me and studied it. "Give one minute and I'll grab these items from the back." I saw her disappear through a door that was covered by a long cloth and then return through it a few minutes later with a hovercart containing a variety of weapons from rifles to swords. "Here you go and if you don't mind me asking are you a new trainee?" I nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am." "You seem like someone who is great with weapons." I shook my head, "I don't know ma'am I've only been able to shoot my dad's Braton when he's home from missions and I'm not very accurate yet." She smiled, "When I was your age I was the same way, I don't think I could even hit the side of building." I smiled at her, she may not have looked it but she was a very nice person. "Come by anytime if you want to talk or learn about weapons I'm most of the day." I nodded at her my smile growing even wider. "I think you should get back Keev now." She handed me the handle of the hovercart. I took and pushed open the door to begin my walk back to the training grounds.

When I returned to the grounds I saw Master Keev speaking with a woman in a long purple garb and she had a golden tiara upon her head. I instantly recognized her from when the elders spoke to us in the square. She was the head haunch and she knew what was best for us no matter what it was. I approached them both and Keev looked my way and smiled. "Ah Jason your back and thank you for grabbing these for me." I nodded and looked at the elder and bowed. I jumped a little when she spoke to me, "Hello there Jason, a little early to be here at the training grounds don't you think?" I felt my cheeks flush. I began to stutter my way through a reply, "Y-yes ma'am, I didn't want to risk being late and I also wanted to get a feel for the grounds." "Ah, Keev you have a bright mind here." I heard Master Keev begin speaking, "I know I see big things for this youngster and I am going to do my best for him to be ready for whatever is thrown at him." I saw the elder nod and leave without saying another word. I watched her walk away her long purple cloak swaying as she walked. "Well Jason since you're here let's start early, get stretched and warmed up then run three laps around the perimeter of the grounds." That was the last of the memory before I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I heard the beeping of medical equipment when I awoke. I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry, I blinked a few times and it focused to where it should be. I looked down at where I was. I had multiple bandages wrapped around my body each blood stained. I noticed that I didn't have any clothes on just a medical gown. I felt something laying on my face and found an oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth. I tried to reach a hand up to my face to remove it but a sharp pain shot through my body causing me to instantly halt the action. I just began to move my head so I could get a feel for my surroundings. I was in the medical wing of the dojo. The other hospital beds were empty on my left; I turned my head to the right and found one of the beds occupied by girl maybe in her early twenties. She had long brown hair, freckles painted the bridge of her nose. She had her eyes closed as if she were asleep. It took me minute to remember what happened and I realized it was Alice. I couldn't tell if she was okay or not. I found my speaking out loud to no one, "Alice." But my voice didn't quite work. The name I had pronounced came out more like I exhaling no sound just the feeling of air passing my lips. Against the pain of movement I was able to remove the mask. I went to stand but instead fell rolled off the operating table. I hit the ground with a painful thud. I summoned all my strength and got to hands and knees. I had to check and see if she was okay. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up until I was on one knee. I held the operating table for support. I took a deep breath and forced myself to my feet. My vision began to swim a little and I felt myself begin to dry heave but it passed as quick as it appeared. I slowly began to walk my way over to her. After what felt like eternity I made it to her bedside. Her breathing was normal; I could see she had bandages wrapped around her stomach from under the medical gown. I felt a wave of relief pass over me and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I heard the hiss of the doors to room open and heard a feminine voice start to yell at me, "What do you think you're doing Jason, do you want to open your wounds again." I knew who it was instantly. Jill, the motherly figure who would fuss over us when we were injured appeared in the doorway. I heard her drop something when she saw me. She was a very nice person if you were on her good side and thankfully I was. I had recruited her to this clan because she utilized a trinity warframe, she was a natural healer. I heard her footsteps approach me. She stood beside and began to speak again, "Jason if you didn't get her here when you did she would be dead." I felt a smile appear on my face. "Now back to bed, you need as much rest as possible." I felt her place my arm around her neck and begin to help me to a bed. "Please Jason, try to rest and if I catch you doing this again so help me I will hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it." I felt my smile grow bigger. "And stop smiling like an idiot." I felt a chuckle rise from my throat. She placed me on a bed on the other side of the room from Alice. I felt my eyes closing as soon as I laid down. I heard Jill speak before I fell into another deep sleep, "Jason I am so glad you did what you did, you are a great leader and I still can't say how sorry I am about what happened before I met you." I felt sadness enclose my heart but it faded just as reality faded away.

My dream continued from I last left off from. I had finished my warmup and was standing in front of Master Keev. I studied him a little more in depth this time. He was maybe in his forties, he had wrinkle around his eyes that showed he smiled and laughed a lot. He had a few inches on me; his eyes were different from anything I had ever seen they were purple which gave him a menacing look. He still had his black hair styled in a comb over and every word he spoke shone bright with integrity. "Good now let's begin with basic defensive skills, pick up a weapon from the rack." He said pointing to the rack of melee weapons that was situated a few feet away. I made my way over to where the weapons were held and drew a Skana. I still remember why I chose to this day. I didn't know how to wield anything else at the time. I returned to him holding the blade in my right hand. I stood in front of him again. "The Skana." He said, "The very weapon that signifies our culture." "Go into a basic defensive stance." I remembered the stance from when we learned all of stances and weapons from the classes before we went into actual training. I set my feet into an athletic stance one leg was farther back than the other. I had the blade at an angle in front of my body, the tip pointed down. "Too tense relax, a warrior needs to be relaxed so his reflexes are faster. I let my body relax a little. I watched him walk around me fixing issues with my stance by touching my various parts of my body until I had the proper form. "Good now block my attacks; I will get increasingly faster with every successful block." I readied myself as he drew his dragon ninkana. I stared in envy at the blade. Only the highest ranking masters could wield one and proving yourself to be able to wield it was a test beyond anything we had faced. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he started with the first attack. I blocked with ease. "Good." He attacked again and I performed another successful block. He got faster this time and I had to focus on his blade but I blocked the attack. This continued until we were almost at fighting speed. "Are you ready, we are going to go at a speed as if were a real fight." I gulped but found myself nodding. He nodded back. I got into my stance and he attacked. I missed the block and the tip of his blade was aimed at my face. "Dead, again concentrate." I got into my stance again and again he attacked. This time I was ready I blocked the attack but as soon as I soon knocked his blade of mine he came at me again. I barely managed to block this one. He wasn't even trying and his blade was nothing more than a blur. Something clicked in my brain and time seemed to slow. I could see the angle the blade was coming at me and was able to bring my blade to meet his. I don't know how fast my body was moving everything seemed in slow motion. After a while of blocking something else clicked this time my mind was focusing for an opening in his stance. I continued to block his attacks and then the moment presented itself. He brought his arm up and I swung the blade connecting with the handle of his ninkana. My body went into auto drive as I began maneuvering to disarm him. It took less than a second before his blade was flying through the air and my sword's point directed at his throat. I must have surprised him something fierce because he was looking at me funny. Finally I lowered my blade and he began to speak, "Wha-how did you?" I snapped out of the trance my body was in and looked him in the eye but didn't speak. "Jason how did you know that disarm no one has known that technique except the elders and they do not share their battle expertise." He looked me in the eye and grabbed my shoulders, "Jason how did you know that technique?" I looked him in the eye and replied, "I don't know my body moved on its own, like it was instinct, I'm sorry master I shouldn't have done that." "Jason I am not mad I'm surprised, how someone who has had no combat training was able to disarm a veteran with an extensive knowledge of combat." He walked over and retrieved his blade. "Do you mind if we try again, I want to see if it will happen again?" I answered his question without hesitation, "Yes sir." I readied myself again as did he and the dance began. The same thing happened again; my brain slowed time and began to look for openings. I found one and took the opportunity. I spun to my right as his blade thrusted at me. I then proceeded to grab forearm with my free hand and disarming him. Then my instinct kicked in again I held his arm and slung him over my back until he lying on the ground looking up at me my blade ready for the killing blow. I snapped out of my trance when he began to talk excitedly, "Jason that was amazing I still don't know how you are doing this but it's like your body was made to fight." I spoke up my voice small with embarrassment, "I don't know Master Keeve it's like my body has an autopilot when I'm combat." "Jason no words can describe my astonishment." I felt a little heat behind my cheeks. "Jason I need to tell the elders someone with your gift doesn't even need training." I looked at him dumbfounded. "He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Jason there are a few that are born with the ability so many of us must learn, these few do not require training as their body reacts without them even trying." "But master I don't understand how can that be possible?" "No one knows but there have been many like you who have been the greatest warriors and a master of all weapons and if this isn't a clear sign that you are one of them then I am a misguided fool." "But isn't it impossible for that to happen?" "No young one there were many who possessed your ability, now I postponing training until later I must speak with the elders they need to be informed." I watched as he sheathed his sword and began walking toward the house of elders. My dream began to fade and I felt a sense of relief wash over me because what happened next is one of the things that still haunt me to this day.

When I awoke Jax was by my bedside. "Hey man how do you feel?" I answered his question and found my voice working properly, "Much better but I how did I get here, the last thing I remember was passing out in my ship." "Well we saw your ship dock in the hangar and we all rushed to see you but when you didn't come out we came inside and found you lying face first on the floor of your ship surrounded by a pool of blood." I winced a little. "Xen and I carried you up her and Jill and Dan went to work on ya." I let it sink in before speaking again. "Jax I'm sorry it was foolish of me to go back for her weapons." He shook his, "Jason you are the craziest jackass I know, that's why I am glad to call you a friend and a leader." He smiled at me. I returned it. "Now I don't about you but if I were in your position I would want to get out of the medical wing." I laughed a little. Jax was always cracking jokes and playing pranks. "Yeah I do but I should first consult mother before leaving." "That's probably a good idea Jill scares me when she gets mad." I saw him shudder. I heard Jill respond to Jax's comment, "Good then I'm doing my job." She turned towards me, "Jason you can leave but no physical exertion yet, your wounds still need to heal and you aren't in any condition to fight or so much as run for a while." I made a pouting face and acted all innocent, "but mama I'm going to be the only one not doing anything." She gave me a death look which made regret what I just did. "Well then I will beat your stupid ass myself, now no physical exertion until I say otherwise am I clear?" "Yes Jill I get the message." "Good, now go take a bath, replace the bandaging and get dressed because you're starting to smell." I heard laugh as she exited the room. "Man am I glad I'm not on her bad side." Jax said. "Tell me about it, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to fight her when she's mad." "Here, here I'm pretty sure that she would just obliterate anyone who made her mad enough." I began to laugh and Jax joined in. "Alright I'm getting out of this stupid hospital gown." "But you look so fabulous in that attire." I gave Jax a glare just like the one Jill gave him a few minutes ago. "Jax I might be hurt but I can still beat your ass." He flinched a little, "No argument here." "Good now let's get out of this place." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After taking a shower I was given some time to view the damage my body had taken. My body had stitches all over from where the bullets did their damage. I walked to the mirror in the bathroom and turned my back to it and winced. I could still see the scars from the whip strikes that were a form of punishment that all tenno experienced through training but around it were more stitches. I looked like a child's ripped and sewn stuffed toy. I felt a wave of sadness of what happened to my home when I got my whippings. The day I lost my family. When we awoke from our cryo-sleep we usually lost our memory except for things with strong emotional attachment. No one understood how it happened but we would wake up and instantly be hit with the memories of our past that managed to survive. Most lost all memory of their past except for how to fight and protect themselves. But there were a special few who through strong emotions managed to retain those memories. I happened to be one of those few and was plagued with those visions that still haunt me to this day. I felt my mind flood with the memory of that fateful day; the one that changed me forever.

I was walking with Master Keev while he told me about the recent missions he had been given the honor of taking with the elders. I was seventeen and the training was definitely showing my body was becoming more muscular; I had a tan from the days that we trained in the hot sun and were able to take of shirts off. I wasn't looking at Master Keev though; my eyes were looking straight ahead as we walked into the square. You see at this point Keev wanted me to be his apprentice and make me the best warrior there was. The square that day was very busy, as people moved around the market picking up various food items, silk for clothes, and other necessities needed for everyday life when not in battle. I saw a few of my peers from my training class hanging out by the statue of Hayden Tenno the first of our kind. They waved at me; I returned the gesture with a smile. I had a few friends who began yelling at me to come over and talk but I held up my hand and shouted back that I couldn't. I heard Keev chuckle, "Jason you don't have to spend every second with me you know." I replied back with a smile, "I know but I like hearing your stories about the days that you're out in the field, I'm envious." "Jason there's more than just fighting." "I know that but I'm excited to see what warframe I am most suited for and join the fight." I heard him begin to chuckle, "You are the first person I've met who is this excited to be out there in thick of things." "Yeah I really want to see the other places we travel to and find the other colonies, but mostly I want to fight for the universe's survival and ours." He put a hand on my shoulder and stopped walking, "Jason you are a brave man, but bravery comes at a price." "I don't understand Master what do you mean?" "Just because you are brave doesn't mean you will be ready, you also need to be smart or else you will get yourself killed." I hadn't thought about that way. Maybe I was being too eager to join the fight. "Jason I know you are ready though, you have proven yourself through training." "You think so?" I saw a grin appear on his face, "Jason I know it from deep within my heart, any team you join up with will be lucky to have you." "Thank you master." I said bowing. "Now I have a big meeting to go to with the elders so while I'm in torture why don't you relax or spend the day with your family." I felt a little disappointed I enjoyed spending time with master Keev but he was right I needed some time off. I decided to go see my family. Since I started training I lived in the small dorms on the training grounds. I spoke to few friends as I walked to my home. We exchanged our hopes for what warframes we'd be given and stories from training. I left and they continued the conversation without me. It was a long time before I found the path that led my home. As I started up the path I could see my little sister playing in the grass as my mom hung laundry up to dry. My mother was a very kind person who put others above herself. She had long blonde hair, storm gray eyes (I shared the same color as her), she had kind smile that would turn anyone's bad day into a great one instantly. She didn't notice me but my little sister did. I heard her yell my name and sprint towards me. I felt myself squat down as she ran into my open arms. I had missed her a lot while I was training. She had grown from the last time I had seen her on the winter solstice celebration. She was ten now and she was getting bigger each time I saw her. "Jason I missed you." I heard her cry into my shirt. "I missed you too Emily." I said holding her close. She unwrapped her arms from around my neck. She took my hand and began pulling me towards up the path. "Jeez Emily you're getting strong." I said through the grin that spread on my face. "I need to show you something; I made a gift for you." I felt my grin grow bigger as she said that. My sister was always making something for me. "Mom Jason is back." She yelled to my mother from the path that led to our house. I saw my mom turn and watched her smile at us. As we got closer I could see tears forming her eyes. I walked up to her and embraced her feeling my own tears begin to build in my eyes. We rarely got to see family while in training but on holidays and days off were able to go see our families. She finally calmed down and held me out at arms-length and studied me. "Jason you're becoming more and more handsome every time I see you." I smiled I couldn't help it even if I tried. "Mom you saw that every time I come to visit." "I know but it's true." Her tears returned again. "Mom don't cry, please everything is fine." "I know it's just that I miss you so much." She said wiping her eyes. "Is dad home?" She shook her head, "You just missed him he was sent on another mission, something about the grineer being really close to our home." I could see the fear in her eyes as she said this. "Mom there is nothing to fear, dad and his team are more than capable of handling this kind of situation and besides if it's just a few he'll be back before you know it." I reassured her but my mind began to wonder. With the increased sightings of grineer so close to where we were was making everyone on edge. "You're right Jason, I shouldn't be so doubtful." I felt a tug on my shirt; it was Emily wanting my attention. I turned to her and she began urging me inside to show me what she made. She grabbed my hand again and I pulled me into her room. On her nightstand was a silver necklace with a silver lotus hanging from the chain, a symbol of our people. "I made this for you to wear; it will bring you strength when you need it." She handed me the necklace and I took it from her and studied the charm that hung from the silver chain. She must have had help from my mom because the detail on it was extremely real looking. "Thank you Emily, I will always were this." I saw her began to grin from ear to ear. I put the necklace over my head until it sat on my neck the lotus charm out in the open for all to see. "I wish I had something to give you but I don't." I said feeling guilty that she had given this gift and I didn't have anything to give her. "It's okay seeing you is all the gift I ne-." She was cut off when my mom ran into the house panicked. I shot to my feet and rushed over to her. "Mom, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, I asked again more urgently, "Mom what's wrong?" Still no answer from her, I grabbed her shoulders and began to shake gently trying to snap her out of it, "For the love of elders answer me mom!?" This she looked at me, fear clearly present in her eyes, "The grineer have found us." I let go of her my world flipping upside-down on me. We been here for easily a hundred years and they never found us before. "Are you sure mom are you-"My question was cut short when man in a warframe entered our house. He wore a volt warframe and he had blood splattered over his armor. "All of you either hide or go to the evacuation sites." He spoke in an authoritive voice. My mom spoke up and gave her choice, "We'll hide here." He nodded and left. I stared dumbfounded at the doorway as he ran off. "Wait here." I said and began running out the door. I heard my mom screaming at me but I was already gone, running down the path that led to our house.

I didn't stop not until I saw the horror in front of me. I had reached the square and the gore before me made lose my lunch. The ground was littered with dead bodies both grineer and tenno. I stared at the carnage unable to fathom that his was happening. There were dead women, children, and men everywhere. The ground was no longer the stone ground that we were all used to seeing in the square; instead it was more of wading pool that was filled with the blood of the slaughtered people who happened to be in the square. My head whipped to my left when I heard screams coming from down the road that connected the square to the main part of town. I didn't think twice before even sprinting to down the road towards the source of the screams. I was pushing myself as hard as I could to reach the scene; I felt the muscles in my legs burning with every step. I finally past the archway that led to town and slid to a stop, I watched grineer soldiers firing on unarmed people. There were a few in warframes but it didn't help the sheer number of all the grineer cut them down in seconds. They kept marching toward the palace of the elders as a few hung back to handle the few civilians that remained. I starred in horror as I watched the misshapen figure with deteriorating genetics mercilessly strike down any remaining people. I saw a mother and child become cornered in an alleyway. I didn't even this twice before snapping into action. I ran full force at the grineer and tackled him to the ground. His gun flew from his hands and skidded near the mother. I looked at her as I wrestled the soldier to keep him from getting up. He began screaming in his weird language but I heard him speak two words that I could easily understand, "Death to the tenno." I yelled at the woman watching me trying to save them and not taking the opportunity to take the gun and blow a hole in this asshole's head, "Give me the gun!" I must have scared her because she jumped a little but she grabbed the gun and handed ran over handing me the weapon. I brought the barrel down and pointed it at the grineer's head at point-blank range. I pulled the trigger and felt a spray of blood hit me in the face. The soldier beneath me stopped struggling to get me off of him and I stood up. I looked at the woman and found a little bit of anger erupt in my voice, "What the hell was that you were a warrior before you had a family, how did you allow yourself to get cornered and not try to do something about it!" I looked her face up and down before calming, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, are you alright?" She looked at me fear spreading throughout her eyes, "Y-yes, I am alright thank you for saving us." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and began to cry. "Do not cry!" I yelled, "I just saved your arse; get to a hiding place or the evacuation pods before more show up." She looked at me and nodded. I watched her pick up her daughter and run towards were they were evacuating the populous. I watched them run until they were only specks in the distance. I began to think to myself, "_There had to be a better way to do this_." Then the idea popped in my head but I knew if I did it I would be punished but it was the only way I could actually help. I weighed my options then decided I would have to do it in order to help save my people. I was going to claim my warframe now and fight back the grineer.

I made my way the where we stored the warframes for when we came of age to receive our armor. I still had the grineer Grataka in my hands in case I had to use it. I only found one grineer and managed to sneak up on him and put a bullet in his head without any issue. I eventually arrived at the giant silver building with huge gold doors where the warframes were stored for new recruits. I stared at the building for a while thinking about which warframe I would pick, but the thought was pushed aside when I remembered the neural link that needed to take place forever bonding me to my warframe. I had always heard it was painful, but everyone had to do it in order to have a warframe. I was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard an explosion close by. I needed to hurry before I got caught by another tenno or the grineer. I ran the giant golden doors and entered the warframe housing tower. Earlier when I fantasized what warframe I wanted to choose I always was torn between an Excalibur or an Ash. I always leaned towards the Ash because I liked the abilities the warframe held. Upon entering the building I found myself staring at every warframe there was. There were at five aisles on this floor and each aisle there hung a different warframe. I began walking down the aisles until two caught my eye. My two choices stood there next to each other waiting to be claimed. I stared at the warframes and pictured myself in one running through the battle field defeating my enemies and protecting the people of my culture. This was it my choice would decide my how I would control the battlefield. I looked at the Excalibur then at the Ash, then back at the Excalibur. I couldn't choose but I had to do it fast my people were being slaughtered as the grineer ran amuck. I closed my eyes and heard a voice whisper to me. It was a feminine voice; it was calm and soothing but spoke no louder than a whisper, "Ash." I opened my eyes but found no one in the room with me. I looked at the Ash warframe and pictured myself in it. I felt the voice speak again in my mind, "Ash." Upon hearing the single word in my mind I knew that the Ash was supposed to be my warframe. I stepped up to the warframe and hit the button marked release. The warframe dropped to the ground the back opening up like sliding doors. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the neural link. I set on foot inside the warframe and then the next. I felt the back close and then I saw the visor show a message, "begin neural link?" There was no going back now, I took another deep breath and let it out. I spoke aloud and with authority, "Begin neural link." I saw the screen's message change to, "Beginning Neural Link." Then the pain hit. It was like someone was tightening a vice around my skull. I felt myself collapse to my hands and knees as the neural link place. I don't know long it actually took but it felt like eternity but finally a message appeared on the visor, "Neural link complete, user: Jason Aeron, systems online and functional." I felt the pain subside and I shakily got to my feet. I felt a little off balance but eventually I was fine. A grin appeared on my face under the helmet's visor. I thought to myself, "Time to whoop some grineer ass." I turned to the door and ran outside in my new warframe.

When I got outside I didn't even get the time to start the trek to the palace instead I had to dive for cover as there were hundreds of grineer standing in the square. I hid behind a statue's pedestal. I poked my head out to see the situation I was faced with. It was like a whole grineer drop ship dropped all of its soldiers in the square. I had a weapon but only one clip that was half full. I felt my hope for survival diminish, then I remembered the special weapon that Ash warframes possessed. Hidden blades that were able to spring out from its wrists. I also remembered the abilities it utilized but one stuck in my mind more than any other, Blade Storm. I could appear kill a grineer then disappear and repeat the process again and again. I peered out from my hiding spot and took another look at all the grineer. A lot had left, leaving about twenty in the square. This could work; I could take them all out and not get even a single scratch. I prepared myself and as if it were second nature activated my warframe's ability. I appeared in front of the grineer and sunk my wrist blade into his face, his buddies noticed and began to fire but they were too slow I had vanish before they even got a shot off. I appeared on the shoulders of another, I brought the two blades down with my arms crossed and decapitated him by bringing my arms across the back of his neck, I vanished again and appeared behind another I thrusted my right arm forward until the blade sunk into his spine. I kept going until every grineer lay dead on the ground. I stood in the middle of the carnage panting, looking at the death I issued these monsters of existence. I turned my head towards the palace but saw only smoke and flame from the high towers. It was a lost cause now, so instead my though went back to my sister and mother I would find them and get them to evacuation. With my though becoming action I ran towards my house.

I wasn't even to the path that led to the house when I saw five grineer enter the house. I felt a mix a terror that my family would be killed before I got there and rage as these things were attacking my home. I didn't hesitate I hopped the fence the enclosed our yard in the front and ran at the two grineer who had yet to enter the house. I jumped on one's back and pushed the blade on my left wrist through his skull; I then turned drawing the Grataka and unloaded the rest of the clip into his body. He fell over with a heavy thud and lay dead on our porch. I jumped to my feet and felt my stomach drop when I heard the gunshots. I ran into the house and found the remaining three soldiers standing in front of the bleeding bodies of my mother and sister, their barrels still smoking and pointed at them. I felt myself become overwhelmed with anger and something in my brain activated. I didn't know if I was seeing things or if it was just an effect of my rage at the time but I could've sworn that my body erupted in weird bright blue flame. I moved faster than I ever did before, I was on the grineer in a second I flicked my wrists and the two blades unsheathed themselves. They didn't even get to turn around before I had them bleeding on the ground. I must have missed a vital point on one because he was writhing on the ground. I jumped on him, pinning him to the ground and begin to beat him to death. I don't what happened but my fists were a blur as I a busted his skull in with fists and I didn't stop impacting his ugly face until it was nothing but mush. I began repeating the same thing to the other dead bodies knowing they couldn't feel it. I was about to go the last one when I heard a whimper. I looked over to see my mom crawling to my where my sister lay on the ground. I felt my anger melt away as I rushed over to mother. She looked at me and began to cry both in pain and sorrow, "My daughter, my child, how could they kill an innocent young girl?" I just stared at her tears welling up in my eyes; I shook my head but didn't speak. "Please, please tell me my son is alright." She managed to say through heavy sobs. I looked at her and she spoke frantically, "Answer me please tell me he is safe." I just reached a hand under my chin and found the button that controlled the visor. I pressed it and watched it open. My mom looked at me dumbfounded and I spoke to her through my tears, "He is safe and sound." I wrapped my arms around her while she wept into my shoulder. "Jason, Jason oh my boy is alive and fine." I held her and put her head on lap so she could look into my face. "Jason if your father were here at this moment he would be so proud to see you tried to save us. I felt my tears begin to flow harder. She reached a hand up to face and wiped away my tears, "I'm sorry Jason, I made a foolish choice of trying to hide instead of evacuate." I just looked at her and found it extremely hard so what I said next, "Mom you didn't make a stupid I did, I left you two all alone please forgive me." I felt myself begin to feel the guilt of my actions arise. "No Jason, don't blame yourself, please don't blame yourself." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "It is you're dying because of me." I felt her hand touch my face; I looked down at her and saw the life draining from her eyes. She spoke again and said her last words to me, "Jason I love you, please don't blame yourself, please for me." I held her hand against my cheek and looked into her eyes and watched the last of their light flicker and then disappear. Her hand went slack and I gently put it down by her side. I felt myself tilt my head back and let out a wail of sadness. I then proceeded to put my face against hers and weep unaware of the footsteps coming from behind me. I heard someone gasp and then heard rushed footstep getting closer and closer. I felt a hand my shoulder and someone spoke to me, "What happened here?" I knew the voice it belonged to master Keeve. I he asked me again, "What happened here?" Still I didn't say anything I just continue to weep over my dead mother. I felt a hand gently push my head to my right and then I looked into Keeve's eyes. I heard him gasp and then call to someone. More footsteps came sounded throughout the room. "Jason, what happened?" I spoke through my sobs, "The grineer killed my family and I returned the favor." I pointed the three dead grineer lying nearby. "Come on Jason let's get you out of here." He held out a hand and I took one last look at my mother and sister before grabbing his hand and leaving my home forever.

I sat in room while Keeve spoke to someone outside. The room was plain a bed, a dresser, and single window that allowed me to look out at the infinite stars that the expanded forever in every direction. I heard the doors open and master Keeve walked in. He was out of his warframe while I sat there in mine. "Jason you need to exit your warframe." I got off the bed and stood. I remember from training how we were supposed to exit a warframe. I imagined the back opening and seeing my back there from inside the armor. I heard a quiet hiss and then the back opened up and I stepped out. I looked at Keeve like a child looks at his mother when he's done something wrong. "Jason I have more news, your father was killed in action, I'm sorry for your losses." It didn't affect me I was nothing more than an empty shell incapable of feeling anymore. "Another thing what you did was forbidden so you will need to be punished, the remaining elders sympathize for you and have decreased the punishment from thirty whips to fifteen." I felt myself speak, "I knew that I would have to when I took the warframe but I had no choice." He put a hand on my shoulder, "I know and Jason I have a question how did you unlock the hidden power that we thought was lost to the ages?" I looked at him like he was acting crazy, "What hidden power?" He looked at me with kind eyes, "When we found you your body was in ablaze a scared blue flame." I looked at him and stated my answer, "I don't know I felt myself get really mad and then something in my brain snapped then I felt a surge of energy and I guess it just happened." "Okay Jason I'm not going to push anymore for answers when you yourself don't even know any, but you must go and accept your punishment now, the elders have agreed that when it's done you can keep your warframe." I stood and so did Keeve, he spoke two words to me, "Follow me." I followed out the door and into a large hallway. We walked for a short time before entering a wide open room filled with people. I saw the elders in their purple and gold robes. One held a whip and then my attention focused on a short cylinder in the middle of the room. When we entered the room there was nothing but silence as everyone watched me. Keeve leaned over to me and instructed that I go to the thing in the middle of the room. I did as he told me to and made my over. When I reached the cylinder I turned to look at the elders. The one who was holding the whip spoke, "Jason Aeron, we have been told of your loss and your punishment has been reduced." I didn't say or do anything as he continued, "But for taking your warframe without permission and before you had the chance to fully enter the age in which you must be to acquire a warframe you must take fifteen whippings for your actions." I just stood there, silent. "Remove your shirt and turn and face the pole and hold your hands to it." I did as instructed and placed my hands up to the cylinder and watched as a rope of energy tied itself around my wrists and then kept me in place. I stared at the wall as I heard the soft footsteps of the elder walk into range so that the ship would make contact. I braced myself as I waited for the first blow, and then pain erupted throughout my body as the whip made contact. I cried out in pain as the second one hit home, I gritted my teeth as I felt a warm liquid begin to run my back. I kept my teeth gritted as the rest of the punishment was issued. On the last one I felt my back covered in my blood and then from the pain I passed out and received no medical aid from anyone, I only was able to have people wipe the blood from my back as I had to suffer through the punishment I deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked out of the bathroom shaking the flashback out of my head and headed for the dresser in my room. I grabbed the under armor we wore under our warframes. I slipped the shirt over my head and pulled up the pants. I was thankful for the boots that were sewn on to the pants as they were extremely comfortable but sturdy. The feel of the clothing was able to draw my attention away from my memories. I walked over to the night stand by the bed and opened the drawer, locating the silver necklace my sister had made. It was a weird feeling knowing that happened so long ago, during the Old War. Now with the return of the grineer the war has been reborn with new players in the game. There were two other factions fighting for the control of system now. The corpus was one, greedy and ruthless. They controlled the trade throughout the system and made sure no one would harm their business. Then there were the infested, a bunch of mutated beings that were created when the Orokin unleashed a virus trying to harness chemical warfare but failed and instead created the atrocities that now roamed the universe looking for flesh for sustenance and new hosts to infect. I remembered when I saw some corpus become overwhelmed by the creatures; it was not a pretty sight. I quickly put the necklace around my neck. I checked the clock on the wall before heading out it read 7:30. "Time for dinner, I hope Rut didn't make it this time." I spoke to myself getting the taste of burnt food in my mouth.

As I walked down the long hallways that connected our rooms to the central part of the dojo I had some time to think. My mind wondered from rations, to missions, and then too weapons. I knew we plenty of weapons to supply all twenty members of this clan and enough rations to feed us all for a long while and if we ever ran low on ammunition we could always raid our enemies ships or synthesize some from the labs or foundries. Then my mind went back to Alice, I couldn't but feel guilty of throwing her into the mission we had just come back from. She been found about four months ago and she still needed a refresher in order to properly fight and protect herself, but I instead I pushed her into the mission and now she was hurt because of me. I know that Jill told me she was going to be fine, but I felt worried regardless. When I saw her hit the ground I felt like I had been hit by grineer ship and believe me I knew what that was like. The image of her writhing on the ground in pain blood pouring out from between her fingers really scared me. All I could think about was my family and close friends who had been slaughtered by the same people. I shook the thoughts from my head; I really focused on the past too much. I know that when decided to go into battle we always took the risk of dying, we were mortal after all. Still the sight of seeing those close to you harmed or killed is still a traumatizing experience. I made a plan to myself that I would visit Alice in the medical wing after I ate something. The doors to the mess hall weren't anything fancy just two sliding metal doors. I neared the door and they slid open with a hiss revealing the place where we ate our meals when at home in the dojo. Everyone was there except for those on missions. I saw Jax and Jill eating at a table discussing something. I felt my appetite go out the window when I saw Rut cooking dinner. Tony and Jaclyn were sitting together as usual, ever since they started going out the two have never left each other's side. William and Connor were studying a holopad and speaking to each other without even looking up while pointing to things displayed on the device. My appetite returned when I saw Melissa making the desserts, she always made the best desserts and I swear I could eat her brownies all day there just so good. I walked up to Rut who was looking over a stove and working on the contents of a pot that I'm pretty sure had some kind of soup in it. He turned around and looked at me with a smile growing on his face. Rut was a very nice guy but his cooking was terrible. He stood 5'9 and was as skinny as a stick. He had weirdly colored eyes, they were this golden-orange color and if the light caught them in the right they were scary as hell. It always made me laugh when I saw his brown hair smashed against his head by a hair net. He didn't have long hair; nowhere close but he insisted on wearing it even though the rest of us didn't when it was our turn to cook. "Well, it lives." He jokingly spoke. "Yeah the dead live and if you're not careful I'll eat you brains for dinner." I returned the humor. He laughed and handed me a bowl filled with what looked like chicken noodle soup. I felt relieved that he made soup instead of something else as he usually botched anything else up. "So even though there were a few injuries I heard the mission was a success." He tried to strike up a conversation. "Yeah, it was managed to find the location where the grineer were harboring energy weapons." I replied. "Good to hear, we don't need any more surprises coming from them after last month's fiasco." I shuddered as the memory popped into my head. "No complaints here." I left with my meal and sat down next to Jax. "How are you feeling Jason?" Jill inquired as I sat down. "A lot better but the stitches itch." "Well they should the wounds are healing, that's a sign that your body is repairing the damaged tissue." She began to go into her giant medical speeches about how the body repaired itself after it took damage and I ignored her. "Bro, I hate it when she does this." Jax leaned over and whispered to me. I whispered back, "Tell me about nothing better than listening to her talk about skin while you're eating." She looked at me and must have asked my something because she stared at me. I stopped the motion of bringing the spoonful of soup up to my mouth and did my usual thing when I ignored her when she spoke in medical terms, "Yeah, that's interesting." I brought the spoon to my mouth and I saw her become flustered, "Did you even listen to a word I said?" I lied through my teeth quickly spitting out some of the topics she has covered in earlier speeches, "Yes I did, how the body senses damage to the tissues and then proceeds to repair it." She got a pleased look on her face, "Glad to see that you're learning something. Jax snorted and Jill whipped on him, "What!?" He spoke trying not to laugh, "Nothing just remembering a joke." I watched Jill squint her eyes, "Really, you actually remembered something?" "Hey, I remember tons of things!" "Uh huh, sure you do." "I do!" I couldn't help but smile the two always argued like children. I finished my soup and just watch them argue. "You couldn't remember a thing if it slapped you in the face." I saw Jax go red in the face, "I can remember anything I want!" "Really, then what happened on the mission that took place two weeks ago?" I saw Jax open his mouth and then close it. "That's what I thought, I'm always right." Jill said with a smug look on her face. Jax quickly spoke again trying to save his dignity, "I can remember everything else, go on ask me." I sly smile appeared on Jill's face, "Alright then, when is my birthday." Jax answered the question as quickly as it was asked. "July 13, 2143!" Jill nodded, "Okay so maybe you do remember some things." Jax relaxed a pleased look forming on his face. I shook my head and stood up and carried my bowl over to the where we dropped them off when finished with our meals. I watched the bowl disappear as it was sent to the washer to be cleaned. I made my way over to Melissa who was pulling out an old recipe that our people enjoyed that was derived from the old human dish called cupcakes. She set the tray holding the desserts on the counter top and removed the oven mitts that covered her hands. Melissa was always the type that tried to excel at everything she did. She was around 5'6; she had short black hair that she kept kind of spiked up. She didn't care about looks at all and I don't think Molly minded at all. You see they were together and no one made comments about it because they were happy together and because they could kick anyone's ass maybe even mine. She had these fierce purple eyes and she always carried herself with integrity and respect. Ever since she joined our clan she had kind of made it her duty to make sure I was healthy and happy, kind of like a big sister. Hell we even butted heads every now and then. She must've had a bad day because her smile was gone and instead was replaced with a frown, but when she saw me it quickly turned upside down. "Hi Jason, feeling better?" I couldn't help but feel happiness wash over me whenever I was able to talk to her and her alone. "Yeah, but I'm sore and this stupid stitches itch like a mofo." She laughed a little at my comment. "Well at least you humor wasn't damaged." She leaned over the counter and gave me hug and a peck on the cheek. "So when can I get a one those?" I asked pointing to the desserts sitting on the counter by her. "I have to put the icing on them then you can have one." I felt my mouth water in anticipation for the small pastry. "Oh one more thing, can I get one for Alice?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "Do you like her, come one it's okay to tell me I won't tell a soul." I felt my cheeks become red, "Yeah, I think she's attractive and well I do like her." I saw her smile become a little mischievous and I knew I was trouble, "You going to tap that?" I felt my face become hot and I felt myself become extremely embarrassed, "No, no I just like her and not because I want sex." She laughed and continued to torment me, "Oh I know you want to, don't deny it." I thought that I was going die of embarrassment. I had forgotten that she enjoyed messing with me. Her laughter became hysterical, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll stop I think I've tormented you enough." She was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah can you have another one to give her?" I felt my heat in my cheeks fade. She quickly iced two of the little pastries and handed both of them to me. "Thanks." I said happily and then I turned serious, "Also if you ever do that I again I will make your ass run until you collapse at the next workout session." She saw through my ruse and began to fake being intimidated, "No please, not running anything but that." I smiled and she playfully punched my shoulder, "Get out of here lover boy."

I entered the medical wing and saw Alice sitting in a bed reading a book. Someone must have braided her hair because she had a long braid hanging over her shoulder. She looked even more beautiful with her hair like that. I put the pastries behind my back, I wanted to surprise her. I walked over to the side of bed and she put her book down and smiled. I felt my heart flutter as she smiled at me. "Hey Alice, how are feeling." She replied still holding her smile on her face, "Much better, thanks Jason." "That's good and I need to apologize." She looked me quizzically, "For what?" "For putting you out in the thick of things too soon, I shouldn't have done that until you were ready." "Jason, its fine I could have declined but I wanted to prove myself to the clan that I was more than capable of going on missions." I smiled at her, "I have a surprise for you, and I thought you might enjoy it since you're stuck in here until Jill says otherwise." "What is it?" "Hold out your hand and close your eyes." She looked at me for a couple of seconds then she followed my directions, I placed the small pastry in her palm and told her to open her eyes. I saw stare at the dessert that she held in her hand. "Melissa's best dessert, thank you Jason." I could hear the happiness clear in her voice as she spoke. "You know you're a lot different when you're not on missions." I raised an eyebrow, "How so?" "Well you're nicer and funny when at home, but on missions you're so serious and deadly." "Well I would hope I'm those things on missions don't you?" "Yeah, but I prefer you when you're here at the dojo." She took a bite of the pastry and chewed it slowly her face dropping. "Alice is something bothering you?" I saw her swallow before answering, "Yeah, I feel like I failed the clan and I'm a little disappointed that I can't go on missions for a while." I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me tears in her eyes, "Alice you did not fail the clan, in fact I know that enjoy having you here, and besides you're not the only one who can't go missions." I smiled at her trying to reassure her. Her smile returned, "Yeah, at least I won't be the only one here." "Alice you're never going to be by yourself here, we are like a giant family, we look out for each other." She set her eyes back on the dessert in her hand with a bite out of it. I took a bite of mine as we sat there in silence. "Jason?" I looked at her, "Thank you for everything and I'm sorry about you're all the things that happened I wish I could help you forget those memories." That froze me in place; I had forgotten her warframe was Nyx. She could read minds and I had forgotten that. I spoke sadness clearly present in my voice, "Alice it's fine, I live it with just fine." I lied trying to soothe her. I suffered with these memories day in and day out. She went quiet again and I sat there again in silence. After a few minutes I spoke up, "Alice would you like to know what happened that day that has scarred me forever." She looked at me, "Only if you're willing to talk about it." I took a shaky breath and spoke, "It happened like this, my former clan was on a mission, it was just the four of us all together on the mission; we were supposed to assassinate Vor but things took a wrong turn, we were cornered, Vor and his soldiers were keeping us in place." She watched me with a sympathetic look in her eyes as I continued, "He told two of soldiers to hold me down, I was terrified I thought for sure that I was going to be killed, he told them to hold me down, they grabbed me and brought me over to him. They forced me to knees keeping a strong grip on my shoulders, her ordered two more to bring my friends closer to him, the rest of his goons grabbed them and set them a few feet in front of me, he looked me in the face and pressed the release on my mask; I felt my bare look into his, he spoke to me that he wanted to see the look on my face as he made watch him murder my teammates, I began to threaten him telling him that I would rip his beating heart out if he touched them; he just laughed and walked over to Karen and pressed the button for her face mask to retract, I could see her fear in her eyes, she had tears streaming down her face, he was handed a dagger from one of his soldiers that weren't holding my friends down." I saw Alice staring at me in horror. I continued the story, "I watched as Karen begged for her life, Vor spoke to me I want you to remember their faces as I slit their throats, he walked to the side of Karen, she was hysterical now begging to be allowed to live; he gripped her chin and turned her face towards me, I began struggling and screaming at him, if you touch any of them I will cut your dick of and make you eat it, he laughed and spoke making my threat void, we don't have reproductive organs we are nothing but clones, I began to struggle harder but stopped when a felt a punch in my stomach knocking the air out of my lungs, I felt the grineer holding me down grab my head and aim my vison at my friends, I had tears silently running down my cheeks, I saw him smile then he gently tilted Karen's head up slightly but kept it low enough so I could see her face, I hope you enjoy the show Jason, he then pressed the blade to neck and slowly drew it across her neck slicing it open, I watched in horror while she bled to death in seconds and the grineer holding her let her fall to the ground, her limp body laid there blood pooling around her body, he did the same to my other friends and I watched helplessly as they were murdered in front of me; he walked back over to me and I waited for the same fate but he spoke to me instead, you are going to leave with this memory forever imprinted on your brain, but first a little reminder to make sure you don't forget, He gripped my chin in his metallic hands and brought the knife to my right eye and pressed the blade above my eyebrow and drew down my face cutting open the flesh but making sure not to cut my actual eye, he did it slow and did not stop until the blade reached the bottom of cheek bone, I felt blood run down my face forcing me to close my right eye so didn't get blood in it; he then told the soldiers to release me and then he spoke again, run little tenno run back to you whore lotus and that's what I did I ran and didn't look back, but I still remember his laugh as I ran." I felt tears flowing down my face I felt Alice reach a hand up and touch the large scar over my right eye, "Jason, I'm so sorry that happened to you." She had tears in her eyes as well. "The worst part is I'm still plagued with vision and nightmares of it, I can still see their faces as their throats were cut open right in front of me." I felt Alice wrap me in a hug as I cried like a child, I usually never allowed myself to cry but I couldn't help even know the event happened four years ago it was still fresh in my mind. Finally I calmed down and Alice let go of me. She looked at me and smiled trying to make me feel better, "Jason, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." I felt my sadness melt a little as she told me that. I wiped my eyes and spoke, "Thank you Alice, when you're out of here I will tell you more about me and you can tell me about yourself." "I would like that and as much as I don't want to Jill wants me to try to sleep more and I'm feeling tired now." I stood to leave but she grabbed my hand, Jason please come back when I wake it's boring and lonely in here." I nodded and promised to come back. She set her head back on the pillows and soon drifted off sleep. I stood and walked to the door. I turned around and looked at her sleeping form, "Thank you Alice for listening." And with that I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Hello to all who have been reading this. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. This is just a quick filler chapter to end the beginning of the story and start getting into the main part of it. Now the story will start to take off with a little more action and I can get to the parts that I had in mind for this story that I'm sure you will all enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Upon my exit of the medical I wing I just stood in place as the door closed behind me. Every time I told that story to someone I felt emotionally drained and lifeless. I was thankful that my tears stopped falling; I didn't want anyone to see my cry. The hallway was quiet no one was around, not even Jill who I thought would be coming to check on Alice. I continued to stand there in silence. I hated having these memories they never faded away the stuck in my mind like glue. I don't know why I was plagued with my past, many forgot everything but here I was the memories not even beginning to seep away. I asked Jill to try and help but she said that there was nothing she could do, it was mental not physical damage. I took a long shaky breath and began to walk slowly back to my room. I don't know who I passed but someone greeted me on way back. I heard some whisper to someone else, "What's wrong with him?" I heard another voice whisper back, "He's had a hard life and the memories of the past still haunt him." I could have sworn that voice was Elijah and the other voice I couldn't figure out; maybe a new recruits. I continued my walk and found Melissa talking to Molly in the Water garden. They were sitting together on a bench talking about something. I watched Molly begin to laugh while Melissa smiled at her with her eyes closed. I was hoping to walk by them and avoid bringing up the topic as Melissa tried to do every time I would begin to sulk. She only did it to try to soothe my pains but it just made things worse. I said an old tenno curse as her eyes opened and instantly fell on me. Her smile dropped almost immediately, she jumped to her feet and jogged over to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me trying to calm me. I didn't realize that I was shaking until she embraced me. I didn't return the hug; I just kept my arms limp at my sides. She always knew when the past was affecting me, she brought me over to the bench where Molly was and made me sit down. She grabbed one of hands and held it as she spoke soothingly to me, "It's okay Jason you're fine here with us, let it out if need to." I stared into her face, it was full of sympathy. I slowly shook my head and went to stand to leave but she pulled me back down to the bench. "Jason you are not leaving until that smile returns to your face." I felt my sadness fade slightly and turned to her. "Jason no likes to see you pain so I will give you few seconds to get that smile back before I force it out." I couldn't help but smile at that, she always threatened someone and it would make you smile no matter what. "Still full of threats I see." I said through the appearing grin on my face. I heard Molly speak up, "Jason you can always talk to us if you need to." "Thank you Molly, I know that you two are here for me." She put a hand on my shoulder while Melissa just nodded. "Jason I know it's hard but you need something to take your mind of your past or else you will fall farther into sadness." Melissa stated. "Melissa I know I'm trying but unlike you and everyone else, I didn't suffer damage from cryo-sleep which would cause my past to be forgotten." "Jason I know that we all know that, you were one of the first few tenno awakened." I saw her sly smile return, the same one from the mess hall. "Here it comes." I said to Molly. "Why don't you and Alice do the hanky-panky." I felt my cheeks flush, "You know you are the dirtiest person I ever met." I saw her puff out her chest, "I better be no one has a mind dirtier than me." Molly nodded in agreement. "I can vouch for that heck I remember one time when we were in bed she-" Melissa dove over and covered her mouth before she could continue, "Don't listen to her; her head has taken to many blows from the bed frame." I couldn't help but laugh and feel slightly awkward. "I'm going to go before I get another image stuck in my head." Melissa's face was as red as a tomato, "Good idea, don't think you need another that you want to forget but can't." I felt myself laugh as I stood, for once Melissa's advice made me feel better instead of worse. I guess she was improving on the whole comforting thing. I continued my walk to my room and passed Jax on his way for checking rations. He didn't say anything as we passed each other mainly because he was engrossed in a holopad containing a list of all of our supplies. Jax might have been forgetful but he never forgot his jobs when at home in the dojo and on missions. For the rest of the walk I didn't pass anyone else, it was always peaceful here no matter what time of day. I finally arrived at my room's door and walked inside. The weapons hung on the wall; my warframe stood with its back open in the corner, my bed was still a mess. I walked over to it and laid down looking at the ceiling. I just let my mind wander a bit as I continued to there. I was thankful that I didn't have to do any jobs around the dojo so I was free to do whatever I wanted. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall by my door. It read 8:56 pm; everyone would finish their last job and then either turn in for the night or find ways to spend a few hours slacking off. Occasionally we got missions late at night and went on those. I turned my head slightly when I realized I left the light on in the bathroom. I swung my feet of the bed and entered the tiled room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was thankful I didn't feel like crap still because when I first saw myself in the mirror when I did I looked like shit. Instead I saw how I always looked, my short brown hair was spiked up in the front, and I still had a light tan and a well-toned body from training. I wasn't anything like Jax or Elijah they were jacked which I guess is why they wore Frost and Rhino warframes. My eyes were a weird color but everyone said that they were either interesting or different; I had gold irises that circled around my pupils giving me a fierce look when I was angry. All the girls on the ship said I was handsome which a nice compliment was always but I never saw it. My face was clean shaven just how I always kept it, I never liked having facial hair but a lot of the other guys did. I left the bathroom and turned off the light. I didn't want to do anything else so I decided I would sleep and do some stuff around the dojo tomorrow. I took off my under armor until I was just in my boxers and crawled into bed. I didn't know I was that tired but when my head the pillow it felt like I was asleep instantly.

I woke up to my alarm going off and I did the same thing I do every morning I hit the snooze button and settled back to try and sleep a little more. I was about to fall asleep again when Rut busted in. I put the pillow over my head and tried to ignore him. My plan failed instantly, and he grabbed it off my head. "You're going to miss breakfast again if you don't get your lazy but up." I just grumbled and laid face first on the mattress. "Don't think you're missing it again and just going to have lunch." I felt him remove the blankets from my body. "I'm getting up." I grumbled half asleep and half angry. "Good because it's your turn to cook and everyone is waiting for you." That snapped me into action I hurriedly began to put on my under armor and rush out the door to the mess hall. I knew that if Melissa didn't get her breakfast when she wanted she would hunt me down and throw me out the airlock. I sprinted down the hall almost knocking over Jaclyn and Tony who were on their way to the mess hall for breakfast. I slid to a stop in in front of the big doors leading to the mess hall. I entered and got a few looks, I cursed under my breath everyone was there and waiting for me to start cooking. I hopped the counter and began my job hoping that Melissa wasn't going to castrate me for being late.

Finally breakfast was done and we all left. Melissa passed me and I couldn't tell if she was joking or not when she spoke to me, "You live for now but another minute late and I would have kicked your ass." She left with her hand very low on Molly's back. Jax walked over and leaned on the counter. I looked at him as he spoke, "You think they'd let me watch once?" I slugged him in the shoulder as hard as I could, "Bro you're almost as bad as her and believe me if asked she would tear off your dick and make you eat it." I watched hi rub his shoulder, "You're probably right she scares me sometimes when she gets mad." "She is a Valkyr after all." I stated. "Want to go scare Tony and Jaclyn again?" The memory of that day popped into my head, "As much as I would want to the bruise from Jaclyn punching me hasn't disappeared yet." "Suit yourself I enjoy messing with them, maybe a little too much." "Yeah you do that's for certain." He left and I was left by myself to put the remaining dishes into the wash slot. I must have been really focused on finishing and leaving because I didn't hear the doors open and close. I was holding two pots when a voice spoke causing me to almost crap myself and drop the pots, "Hey Jason." I got off the ground to see Alice standing there; she still had her hair styled in the long braid. "Alice you scarred the crap out of me." She looked a little ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought you saw me walk in." "It's fine and no I didn't, I guess either you were extremely quiet or I was extremely focused." "So what are you up to today?" I thought to myself for minute and answered her, "Nothing, I can't really do anything with these stitches for a while and if I tried Mother would try to kill me." I watched Alice laugh and felt my heart flutter a bit; I couldn't help even though I was a dangerous warrior her laugh made my heart melt. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat, Jill said if she caught me doing anything that would risk reopening my wounds she would kick me all the back to that bed and make me stay there until I was fully healed." I laughed and she joined in again. "I wish I could go out on missions I'm bored here." She smiled, "Aren't we all?" I finished my job and finished my job and hopped over the counter and together we walked out of the mess hall.

We didn't get a lot of time to spend together because Jill called her in to the medical wing for a checkup and then she had to do her jobs. I spent the day helping the new recruits relearn some techniques that they had forgotten and helped them learn some that they didn't know. The day flew by and I returned to my room and went to bed early unaware that things were going change again, The war was expanding and we would soon be in the middle. I wish I had time to prepare but now I hoped that we would be able to brave the storm that was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Three weeks have passed since that day and now I feel the storm's presence. I couldn't explain it but the feeling that something was going to happen resonated deep within my conciseness. I had no way of knowing that our lives were going to change. I still feel responsible for everything, if I had known completely I would have evacuated everyone but I didn't. It just happened all so fast. Now I only hope we can survive long enough to see the end of this futile war.

I was asleep at the time but I still remember the shaking as it happened. In my dreamless sleep I could feel the movement of it all. I swore I could have heard the sound of running feet too heavy to be someone outside a warframe. I still didn't rise from my sleep even the growing feeling of danger built in my gut. I just laid there completely oblivious. That's when shit hit the fan. Someone barged into my room and began to shake me violently. I opened my eyes slowly as tried to focus on the figure in front of me. I couldn't tell who or what it was my vision was a little blurry from the sudden onslaught of light blinding my eyes from the open door. I felt the room shake and dismissed it as a dream. I felt my eyes start to close again, my body wanted more sleep but my mind went couldn't decide on how to process the situation. I felt a few little slaps on my face keeping me from falling asleep, another rock, and slurred voice. I couldn't make it out but it felt familiar. Again a few more slaps and now my eyes focused on the silhouette in front of me. There stood an Oberon warframe frantically looking towards the doorway then back at me. I must have been really out of it because the voice was slurred and I couldn't make it out. I watched the warframe desperately try to rouse me from my drowsiness. Finally it couldn't take anymore and greeted me good morning with a hard slap to the face. That woke me up quickly and I could make out a few words it spoke so frantically, "Dojo…attack…get up…now!" I squinted my eyes trying to piece together the phrase. Another few light slaps to my cheek and this time I was thrown from my bed by a violent jolt that knocked the warframe over. That's when it hit me full force, the dojo was under attack.

I was up in an instant; the sudden realization that my friends could be hurt in this ordeal energized my body enough to become fully aware of what was happening. I looked to my right, near the doorway and watch the Oberon rise to its hands and knees and then shake its head. I ran over to it and helped it to its feet and was greeted with Tyler's voice, "Thanks." I wasted no time getting my under armor on so I could enter my warframe. I rushed over to the armor and stepped into it. I felt the back close and the mask came to life with the sight of my shields, minimap, and ammo which as of right now read 0/0. I grabbed my weapons of the wall and quickly placed them in their designated spots on my body. I was clueless on what was happening besides knowing we were under attack. Tyler ran over to me and in his frantic voice spoke, "We need to get to the others, I came here because I knew that you were closest to me." I nodded and replied, "Tyler you did the smart thing, now let's move we can't stay here if we have been found." I bolted out of my room with Tyler on my heels.

The first stop was Tony and Jaclyn's room since they were closest. I didn't waste time with the formalities of knocking to make sure that they were decent. I barged right in and began to shake them urgently, "Get up you two we need to get to the ships now; the dojo is under heavy attack from I don't know what. I saw them snap into action and leap out of bed. I averted my eyes as Tony got up because he always slept nude and it was a sight that no one wanted to see, well except for maybe Jaclyn." I watched them suit up in their Volt and Mirage warframe. I barked an order at them once they were suited up, "Wake up the rest and be prepared for anything, we mustn't let whoever is attacking us wipe us out; now move!" They gave a quick bow and ran out of the room. I followed close on their heels. We needed a plan and fast; we couldn't just dive into this headfirst and not know what was attacking us. I ran into Jill's room next she was already suited and putting her weapons in their place on her warframe. "What's happening?" She asked not even looking at me. "All I know is we are under attack from I don't know what; we need to wake the rest up and get out of here now." She finished putting her weapons were they needed to be and turned to me, "What do you mean you don't know who is attacking us?" I began to raise my voice in an authoritive manner, "I mean we don't know who is attacking Grineer, Corpus, or Infested; all I know is our position is compromised I don't know how we were discovered but we need to evacuate do you understand me!" She nodded, "Yes sir!" "Good now get moving we need everyone up and alert." She ran out of the room in a hurry. I jogged out and felt a feeling of sadness wash over me. I thought to myself, "_I'm losing another home, how can I lose another_? I shook my head and removed the thought from my head; I needed to get everyone to safety. I didn't care that I was losing another home, but I'd be damned if I was going to lose another family. I went into a full on sprint to rouse the others to the dangers that were forming.

It took maybe twenty minutes total to get everyone up and ready. All twenty of us were running down the hallway. I was in front of us all getting us to the hanger. I could hear everyone behind me talking and asking questions to each other. I ignored them, this was the time I needed to be completely focused and lead them so that no harm would befall them. We were nearing the hanger when the dojo was hit hard throwing us against the wall. Some hit harder than others, I could tell from the sound of painful grunts as the wall met with twenty bodies. I was up almost instantly while the rest were getting up a little more slowly. I began barking more orders, "Get up we need to get to our stealth ships immediately; that blast was too big to wait for another." Everyone kicked into higher gear. I resumed my sprint in front of the group. I made a sharp turn and began down the hall to my right. I could see the hangar doors in front of me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me but that was quickly forgotten when I was able to see through the glass ceiling what was firing at us. Three Grineer mother ships were hitting the dojo full force. That made me a little weak in the knees. One was enough but three, that was over the top. I knew we could easily survive blasts from one but three firing simultaneously was going to do some heavy damage. I began push myself to move faster. Everyone else must have seen the ships as well because I heard their comments, "How did they find us?" "What do we do, those ship will blast us to pieces." "We are going to die!" That last one made me kick into my full leader mentality, "Everyone shut up and listen!" The voices behind me fell quiet as we continued our dash, "No one is going to die not under my watch; now we need to get the ships, cloak and get to the planet as soon as possible, we'll regroup there and figure out our next move but right now it's escaping the death that awaits us here." I heard no objections, but then again when I spoke orders they knew that if they didn't follow them they'd be in deep shit. I ended up at the door first and headed over to the console that controlled the doors. I quickly placed my hand on the pad and the doors unlocked. I began urging the group inside the doors while waving my hand to the door ushering them in. I went in last and was knocked off balance by another heavy blast. I managed to catch myself as a whole was blown into the hangar gates were our ships entered and exited. I saw my life support bar appear on the screen as the oxygen in the area quickly vanished. I saw everyone begin to enter their ships and start them. I ran to mine and hurriedly got the engines going. I saw the life support bar vanish as the ship produced oxygen for me to breathe. I got to the navigation unit and watched the holographic star map appear before my very eyes. I quickly selected the planet closest to us, Earth. The hangar gates opened to reveal a mother ship sitting idle in front of us. Our ships were not going to get moving fast enough. That's when realization hit me; some of us were going to die today. My ship began to lift off the metal landing pad and begin to start the thrusters. I watched in horror as the hulking ship in front of us began to charge the red eye that sat in open sight on the front of the ship. I saw the first of our stealth ships exit. I felt a little confidence that maybe before the Grineer ship fired we'd all be out of the hangar by then. That confidence was quickly gone when the shot was fired. As usual the beam was the size of eight of our ships combined. I watched the beam easily obliterate six of my clan's ships. Over the communication unit I heard others crying out. I yelled at them to focus on their own lives for now, we can remember the dead when were safe. Finally the rest of us exited the hangar and went out into the death trap in front of us.

There were so many Grineer that I couldn't count them all. Luckily our ship's inside was on gyroscope as we bobbed and weaved our way between the projectiles launched at us. I watched as my clan threaded their way through the onslaught of bullets and missiles. I was hoping that we could just get a few seconds to cloak and get down to the planet before we were blasted into pieces. Unfortunately there weren't any breaks in the constant firing around us. I had to make a hard decision if we're going to survive this; my choices were either weave our way through and get to the planet's surface uncloaked or continue to evade the barrage of bullets until we could find a safe time to cloak. I didn't have a lot of time as I watched Tyler's ship take a hit and get a whole blasted in it, but it continued flying just fine. I weighed the outcome of my choices and either way someone was going to get hurt or worse. I couldn't find enough confidence in any of the plans to make the call. I still kept trying to figure out the right choice and I needed to make it now. I saw another one of our ship's get hit but this time the damage was done in the right spot. The back of the ship was severed from the cockpit. I watched in horror as Rut was pulled out of ship and left floating in the nothingness making him easy prey for the enemies around us. I stared in horror as a round of ten or more bullets cut him in half. His entrails hanging out and slowly floating falling out as he drifted in half through space. That's when I made my decision, "Everyone do not wait to cloak get the surfaces of Earth, I repeat do not wait." I watched the remaining ships stop their acrobatics to try and get away from the death that surrounded us and head for the planet. I felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness consume me as we began the course for the planet. We were getting closer as the giant blue and green sphere grew in size as we approached. I heard someone shout something to Tyler. He began to answer but was silenced when his ship took enough damage to cause it to lose control and smash into another ship. I watched the explosion happen killing two Tenno in the process. Our group was getting smaller and smaller, and we were nowhere near the atmosphere of the planet. I did a quick head count of the ships that flew in front of me; there were now eleven ships left. We were definitely getting closer but so were the mother ships and Grineer fighter pods. I heard a lone voice speak through the coms of my ship, "We are going to die, this is the end!" I could hear the fear in the words as they entered my ears. I didn't want to believe that comment but it was hard not to argue with it. We were being cut down too fast to actually do anything about it. I saw a red eye beam scorch past me and impact three more ships including Molly's. I never heard a more heart wrenching scream of terror in my life as Melissa watched her partner die in front of her eyes. Now eight of us remained, I quickly flicked on the altitude gauge on my ships holo-display. It read 328,084 feet and the timer that tracked how long it would take to reach the surface read fifteen minutes. We were just entering the atmosphere of Earth and you could tell by the flames that built around our ships. I felt a little better knowing were almost safe on the ground. Shots still flew all around us as continued our decent. I felt a jolt as a few hit my ship and awaited for death's embrace but it didn't come. I got lucky, I looked at the altitude gauge again; 80,000 feet and seven minutes remained on the timer. If we could just last a little longer we could get away. I felt some hope that the rest of us would survive. We were so close and yet so far, I heard Jax come over the speakers, "Were almost there not much farther." I went to say something but felt a rush of anguish overcome my nerves as I watched Tony's ship blow up from a well-placed shot to the two thrusters on the back of the ship. I joined the screams of the others as we watched helplessly as his ship was blown to pieces. I heard Jaclyn becoming hysterical over the speakers of my ship. I felt a few tears escape as I listened to her cries of sadness. We all loved Tony; he was a great man who would always make sure that everyone was unharmed at the end of missions and dangerous situations. I couldn't believe how we were being cut down so fast. So many were dying because of my decision. I saw a latcher fly past me and grab onto Elijah's ship. He began to try to shake him off but to no avail. I watched in horror as he made the mistake of flying in between two other the ships. He did the exact thing the Grineer pilot wanted him to do. I watched the fireworks light up the area around me as all three ships were obliterated by the exploding latcher. There were six now; Jax, Melissa, Jaclyn, Jill, Alice, and me. I started praying to anything I thought might help; our ancestors, the remaining elders left alive, the Lotus, anything to just let us live. We finally could see the surface below us and I spotted a forest with thick fauna growing. I knew exactly where we needed to go but the rest of the decent would have to in our archwings. I spoke the order, "Everyone get into your archwings and head for the forest; put your ships on auto pilot and make them cloak upon exit and then give them coordinates to that opening to our four o'clock." I didn't hear any complaints when I finished speaking. I watched Jax be the first to exit his archwing attached to his back. I spotted the rest dropping out of their ships and free falling towards the ground below. I ran down the slope of my ship and gave Ordis the order to attach my archwing. I watched in descend from above me and connect to my body. I ran a quick test. All the systems were in perfect order; I was ready to exit the ship. I hit the button that opened the section of our ship were we entered and exited. I gripped the handles and felt the section spin until I was viewing the ground below. I let go and began on free fall towards the ground. I quickly placed a marker on the clearing and spoke to Ordis through my helmet telling the AI to cloak the ship. I watched the ship vanish; I activated my archwing and caught up to the group below me. I listened to Jill ask me, "What's the plan now?" I replied fast so that we could waste no time getting away, "We head for the forest and lose the Grineer following us; then we come up with a plan on what to do next." "Don't you think that plan has a few holes in it?" I heard Jax ask. "I know it does but it's our best bet at the moment." I said answering Jax's question. We continued the downwards flight until we entered the dense jungle. We began to weave in between trees and limbs of trees trying to shake our pursuers. Finally after fifteen minutes of flying through the trees I gave the order to land. I quickly slowed our speed and landed on the ground running to a stop. I felt relieved that we finally had a chance to actually get away. That feeling was short lived as the few pods that remained flew our way. We quickly ran deeper and farther away from our ships. Our archwings detached from our warframes which gave us the lighter weight we needed to run faster. Jax managed to spot a thick portion of vines and bushes and dove into the thicket losing our pursuers. I was breathing extremely heavy from the amount of exertion I put of my body. I looked at everyone else they were doing the same. After a few minutes of rest I finally caught my breath and waited for everyone else to do the same. Finally we sat there in the hot jungle exhausted just looking at each other and thanking everyone we could for allowing us to live through this whole ordeal

It was decided that we would set up camp here. No one wanted to risk leaving and being spotted by ground troops. I checked my weapons and made sure that they were intact. I breathed a sigh of relief as none were damaged and neither was anyone else's. Everyone was quiet for a long time. I took this silence as an opportunity to scan our surroundings; it was easily six in the morning because the sun was just starting to rise, it was already extremely hot and humid, the jungle was thick enough to where we were able to walk around unnoticed. Finally Jill spoke, "I can't believe there are only six of us left." Her voice was very somber as she pronounced every word with sadness. Jax spoke next, "At least were alive and healthy; now we can focus on finding a way to get back at the Grineer." I looked at Jax and spoke like a father does to a child, "Jax revenge is not what you need; it will send you into a darkness you cannot escape from, just look at the Stalker he seeks revenge and kills us with no mercy and you will not be like him or think like him." Jax went quiet and I walked over to Melissa and squatted down in front of her, "How are you holding up?" She just sat there and grabbed her knees bringing them to her chest but didn't speak. "Melissa I know it's hard to lose someone, I have been in your shoes but unlike you mine are not fresh in my mind even though they feel that way." I saw begin to shake and I wrapped her in my arms. She leaned against my chest and began to weep. I continued to hold her shaking form while she cried for her loved one. Deep down I knew that it wasn't my fault but I felt that way. No one spoke as we sat there again in silence. Finally Melissa stopped crying but never left my embrace. Jaclyn crawled over and took my place trying to comfort Melissa. I said two words to her, "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything back, she just held Melissa in her arms. I walked over to Alice who sat in silence and sat down next to her. I put my arms on my knees and watched the remaining few of my clan try to comprehend what had just happened. Alice put a hand on shoulder and spoke, "Jason it's not your fault; you had to make a decision and either one would have result death." She must have read my mind because she knew my exact thoughts and feeling. "I know." I replied, "It's just…having to make the decision really makes you feel like it's your fault that everyone was killed because of you." I felt her arms wrap around me, "Jason that's part of being a leader; you are the one that has to make the decisions that would benefit the clan no matter what the cost." I didn't speak for a while but finally I made a comment, "How can I be a leader of a clan if can't even protect those close to me, I'm such a failure." She snapped at me instantly, "Jason you are not a failure, you are a great leader and even though the choice you made may have killed people close to you, you made the right one." "I didn't make the right one our dojo is destroyed, our clan is nothing more than few scared and traumatized few that barely managed to escape death and I am responsible for killing so many of us." "Jason you need to stop thinking like that, yes a lot of us have been killed, but we some of us are still alive though." I felt a little anger come into my voice, "Alice, don't you get it I am responsible for their deaths, I made the call and I basically signed their death warrant; don't you understand that I'm a failure!" I saw her flinch at my words, "I'm sorry Alice, and it's just how I can be expected to continue to lead when all I do is make matters worse." She just pulled me closer to her and didn't let go. Jill came over to where Alice and I sat, "Jason we need to move Jax saw Grineer movement to our west and they have kubrows." I felt Alice release me from her grip and I stood up, "We do need to move we cannot stay here with all the grineer around, we need refuge for the night." "My thoughts exactly." Jill replied. The rest of the group got up and we began our search for somewhere we could stay the night and night risk being seen. We trekked through jungle until it was midday with no luck of finding any place that would keep us out of sight at night. Jax walked beside me and we kept a conversation going while we all searched. "So do you think we will find a place to stay without any worry about the Grineer killing us in our sleep?" "I hope so, I don't feel like having my throat sliced open while we sleep; I'm more worried about that we are getting lost and farther away from our ships." I replied. "I never thought about that; that is going to be problem." I walked a few more feet in silence before speaking again, "Jax things are going to change and I don't know if they are going to be better or worse." He replied almost instantly, "I hope they get better I really don't want any more deaths in our little of family that's left." "I feel the same way, but we need to think of a plan of what to do next; we aren't going to accomplish anything while we are left in the dark." "I know man, we'll think of something eventually." "I hope it's sooner rather than later." We fell silent again; I listened to the birds in the trees and the sounds of other creatures that made noise throughout the area. It was peaceful hearing only the sound nature around us but it still didn't take me off edge. The jungles of Earth are a very dangerous place. The feral kubrows that roamed around can easily rip through warframes. I shuddered at the thought. There were also Grineer everywhere; their bases and drilling sites were abundant. I thought about maybe taking out the Grineer that lived in the bases and taking shelter in one of those but I knew that the Grineer bases here would get new troops every twelve hours. That option was out, I then thought about resting in the trees but that wouldn't work either, the Grineer had soldiers with jetpacks that would search the tree tops and then there were the other predators that roamed the jungles. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jaclyn call me over. I walked to where she stood and she pointed out a small abandoned town except it wasn't abandoned there were humans walking around carrying various items from fruit and other crops, to wood and stone. I stared in amazement, there weren't many human colonies left in existence since the collapse. Tenno are descendants of the human race, so I guess you could say that we are human but different. We are just improved versions. I only saw a few who were armed but there were watch towers with a single person that scanned the area. "Think they'd help us?" Jaclyn asked. "I don't know, there's a chance that they will or there's also the chance that they will react with hostility." Jaclyn went silent and Jill spoke up, "What other choice do we have there aren't many places we could go." I thought about it for a while before answering, "This is our best bet, I just hope they won't shoot on sight I don't feel like losing anymore kin today." We all walked out of the brush and toward the city. I saw a single guard notice us and train the barrel of his rifle on us. I saw the other guards notice as well and follow his example. Finally we reached the start of the town and were greeted by a group of humans that inhabited the place. There were two females and three males. The male in the middle carried a pistol on his thigh while the rest had only knives. The man with the pistol spoke, "What is your purpose hear?" I could tell he was the authority in this place. He spoke with elegance and authority. He repeated his question, "What is your purpose here?" I answered his question, "We seek refuge, and our group was slaughtered in a surprise attack we are all that remains." I saw him look me up and down. "Who leads your group?" Again I answered his question, "I do Sir, this is the remaining members of my clan; we are the only ones that have survived." He went quiet again. I was waiting for him to have the guards strike us down where we stood but I was surprised by his next sentence. "You may stay but do not attempt to harm any of my people or I will have killed." "I swear that no harm will befall your people, we will aid in defending your citizens." I saw him chuckle, "I would hope so Tenno." Those made me do a double take how did he know what we were? He must have read my body language, "I know what you are, and I also know that you're sincere about protecting these people, that's what a Tenno does." His tone was friendlier this time. "Yes Sir, but I still can't believe you know about who we are." He just laughed and then spoke, "Son listen, I have helped your kind before; I know that if you wanted to you could have killed us all and taken over this little town." I just stared at him dumbfounded. "Come let's get you a place to sleep and meal you all must be famished." We followed but I couldn't help being a little suspicious.

Well he was true to his word. He gave us a bed roll from a store house and then got us a meal to eat. The women and child that brought us the food stared astonished at us. The little girl that was with the older woman stared at me as she walked into the room where we all sat. The woman placed the plate of food in front of me, I watched her body language and understood how she felt, she was nervous being around us. "Thank you Sue." The man with the pistol strapped to his leg said the woman whose name was apparently Sue. Now that I had time I studied the man, he was maybe in his forties or fifties, his black hair had spots of gray here and there, he had kind brown eyes and a beard that covered his chin and lower jaw line, he wasn't exactly fit or fat either, he was more in between the two. His voice was very low when he spoke. The others had retracted their visors and were eating happily. I was a little hesitant about revealing my face. Instead I asked the man a question, "Can I ask your name?" He replied with, "Certainly, My name is Chandler, can I ask for your names?" I heard Jax say his name with a mouthful of fruit, Jaclyn went next, then Jill, then Alice, and finally it became my turn but I didn't speak. "What's your name son, you are completely safe here I assure you." I thought for a second then finally answered, "Jason, my name is Jason." Chandler held out his hand and I took it, "Nice to meet you Jason and the same to the rest of all you." I made my visor retract and I took a bite of the meat that was on the plate. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took that bite. I began to scarf down the meal. While we ate Chandler described how he became the head of the small community and told us the names of the few people that entered the room we were in. Finally we all finished the meal and the same woman and little girl came in and took the plates. I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. "You should come down to the celebration in the town center this evening." I looked at him and he continued to speak, "its John's coming of age party and we would be honored if you attended." I looked at the others and they stared back at me. Chandler still spoke, "There will be dancing, food, and plenty of friendly faces." I heard Alice speak the question that was on all of our minds, "What is dancing?" Chandler looked at us like we just fell into the room from the moon. "You all really don't know what dancing is?" We all shook our heads. "Come I'll show you." He began walking out of the room and we all stood and followed him out the door.

The streets were decorated with multicolored lights and banners with weird pictures on them. People were gathering in what I imagined to be the town center. A young boy stood on a makeshift stage in front of the group. I stopped at the back of the crowd but everyone else went to the front. We must have been a sight to see. We kept our warframes on but our visors retracted so that our faces were shown. I saw Chandler walk up onto the stage and begin a speech, "John has turned sixteen and the means he is now of age…" I ignored the rest of the speech but I knew when Chandler had finished. The boy named John ran off the stage to a young girl and the two went to this weird box and pressed a button it. Then from the speakers placed around the area came to life with a rhythmic and fast beat. Everyone paired up and began to move to the music almost in exact synchronized movements. I walked over to one of the builds and leaned my back against the brick wall watching the group. I saw Jax and Jill dancing together, the same for Melissa and Jaclyn. Alice was dancing with Chandler; they all had smiles on their faces. The sight made me happy to know that they were ignoring the events that just transpired hours ago. I continued to watch everyone finish the dance to the song. Everyone changed partners and began a new dance to a new song. I just watched my friends be happy and the sight made my stress and anxiety fade away. I was about to go for slight walk and explore the community when someone grabbed my hand. It was the woman named Sue. "How come you're here by yourself?" I answered her in polite tone, "I don't think dancing would suit me and I was just going to go for a walk and clear my head." "Why don't you join us in the celebration, it would help you unwind." "I don't think it's for me." She let go of my hand and spoke, "If you change your mind you can always join." I nodded and walked away to take a walk. I didn't go far but I climbed one of the guard towers and scared the guard that was on watch. "You scared the shit out of me." I heard him yell up at me from inside the small tower. I stood on the roof of the small box that made up the towers platform ignoring him. I could see the whole town from there and I felt certain that these people only wanted to help. I thought about the ones I lost today and felt a wave of sadness wash over my body. The faces that I had enjoyed seeing and knew for a long time had been killed. I felt guilty that we didn't do anything to remember those that died today. I looked in the night sky and looked at the stars. I thought to myself that now they are up there finally at peace. They no longer needed to worry about when their last day would meet them or how they would die. I dropped my gaze back to the group of people in the town center and watched them from afar. It was amazing how even though they were so close to danger that they enjoyed the little things without being afraid of being killed. I was a little envious, I always worried for my clan, my family, and I didn't want to think about the day that we'd all be killed but in our line of work the risk was always there. I decided I go back and see what my friends were doing. I jumped off the tower, hit the ground and rolled to my feet and walked back to the party.

I arrived at the end of another song and new one began to play. It was slow and the sound was sweet to the ears as it played. I watched the people pair up and stand close together moving slow to the music. I saw my friends do the same; Jax with Jill, Melissa with Jaclyn, and Alice by herself. I looked at her and she caught my gaze and beckoned me over. I put up a hand and shook it along with my head. She beckoned again and this time I felt a push from behind me. I turned around and found Melissa pushing me. I don't know how she snuck behind me without me noticing. She pushed me up to Alice and I felt my words fall of out of my mouth. Alice looked absolutely gorgeous in the glow of the multicolored lights. Melissa left and I was alone with Alice. She grabbed my hands and put one on her lower back and the on her side. I couldn't help but blush. I was thankful for the darkness hiding my red cheeks. We moved slowly to the music and I looked to my left and saw my friends watching us with smiles on their faces. Melissa must have told them about my little crush because Jax gave me a thumbs up and the girls just watched silently. I turned my attention back to Alice. She was looking me and when I turned back to her she looked into my eyes. I could hear her voice in my head, "Jason, thank you for everything you've done for me." I spoke in mind and she heard it, "I don't understand." "For taking me in and giving me a home, saving me, and just being around." I felt her come in close and place her head against my chest and close her eyes. I moved my arms until I had her wrapped in an embrace. I could hear her in my head again, "Jason I would like to confess something to you." I thought back to her, "What?" "Jason I like you and when I'm around you I feel safe and secure." I felt my cheeks become hot and my heart skip a beat. "Alice I like you too and I'm glad I make you feel that away." She removed her head from my chest and looked into my eyes again. I smiled and took the opportunity. I leaned down and that night we shared a kiss that would start our relationship and nothing could bring me down from the high I felt that night.


End file.
